1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a developer filling apparatus for an image forming apparatus such as a copier and laser beam printer. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to a developer filling apparatus and a developer filling system having the same which enable a developer cartridge mountable in a development unit of an image forming apparatus to be filled with a developer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus (such as a copier or laser printer) produces a desired image by forming an electrostatic latent image on a photosensitive body (such as a photosensitive drum or photosensitive belt), developing the formed electrostatic latent image into a developer image using a developer (such as powder toner) in a development unit, and transferring the developer image onto an image receiving medium (such as paper). A typical image forming apparatus includes a developer cartridge for supplying the developer to the development unit. The developer cartridge is configured to be installed in the development unit and supply the developer a little bit at a time to the development unit until the developer in the developer cartridge becomes exhausted. Such a developer cartridge is typically a consumable item and is thrown away after developer exhaustion or is refilled with fresh developer for reuse. Refilling may be carried out, for example, by a specialized recycling company.
Conventionally, a developer measuring container or vessel is typically used when a developer cartridge is refilled with fresh developer. This conventional developer filling process is performed through cumbersome and difficult manual work. In addition, developer powder may be blown around during the developer filling process, resulting in poor working conditions and environmental pollution.